wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duets (video)
Duets is The Wiggles video released in 2017. Songs # Do the Propeller! (Feat. Guy Sebastian) # Monkey Man (Feat. Kylie Minogue) # I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy (Feat. Slim Dusty) # The Crocodile Hunter (Feat. Steve, Terri, Bindi and Robert Irwin) # I Love It When It Rains (Feat. Marlee Matlin) # I've Got My Glasses On! (Feat. Katie Noonan) # Feeling Hungry (Feat. David Hobson) # Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra) (Feat. Robert Rakete) # Do the Pretzel (Feat. Paulini) # Taba Naba Style! (Feat. Christine Anu) # Do the Hawk (Feat. Lee Hawkins) # Squid Jiggin' Ground (Feat. Tim Chaisson) # Itchy Fingers (Jimmy’s Sea Shanty) (Feat. Jimmy Barnes) # Waltzing Matilda (Feat. Troy Cassar-Daley) # We Three Kings (Feat. Anúna) # Rock & Roll Preschool (Feat. Lou Diamond Phillips) # Eagle Rock (Feat. Ross Wilson) Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Tasmin Cummins, Clare Field and Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dominic Field and Lucy Wiggan as Wags the Dog * Clare Field and Michael McFadden * Featuring Special Guests: Anúna, Christine Anu, Jimmy Barnes, Troy Cassar-Daley, Tim Chaisson, Paulini Curuenavuli, Lou Diamond Phillips, Lee Hawkins, David Hobson, Bindi Irwin, Robert Irwin, Steve Irwin, Terri Irwin, Marlee Matlin, Kylie Minogue, Katie Noonan, Robert Rakete, Guy Sebastian, Ross Wilson * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Director: Anthony Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Chiodo * Post Production: Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Wiggly Performers: Morgan Crammond, Stephanie Di Coio, Dominic Field, Kendall Goddard, Michael McFadden, Douglas McFarland, Caterina Mete, Lucy Wiggan * Musician: Jackie Barnes * Lion Rampant Pipes and Drums: Ian Andrew Brockenbrow, (Pipe Major), Steven Coleman, (Piper) Paul Field, (Drummer) Kenny Holmes, (Drum Major), Glenn Hunt, (Drummer) Stuart Innes, (Drummer) Douglas McFarland, (Piper) Raymond McMellon, (Piper) Andrew Smith (Piper) * Child Performers: Jackson Chiodo, Antonio Field, Lucia Field, Maria Field, Rachel Gardiner, Isabella Harris, Luca Harris, Owen Lane, Julia Lanzetti, Sierra-Lyric Prasad, Andile Mlilo, Evie-Rose Murphy, Connor Paddick, Ryan Yeates * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Assistant Choreographer: Emma Watkins * Additional Directors: Paul Field, Chisholm McTavish, Gary Mathisen * Additional Directors of Photography: Borce Damcevski, Braydon Priest, Brian Stone * Additional Production Manager: Ivy Gaymer * Camera Operators: Thomaz La Banca, Seo Mutarevic, Ben Rayner, Emma Watkins * Camera Assistants: Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestrini * Sound Recordists: Oliver Brian, Dominic Field, Alex Keller, Emmerek Vanleur * Gaffer/Grip: Richard Pettey * Autocue: Oliver Brian * Costumes/Props: Caterina Mete, Kathryn Watkins * Hair & MakeUp Artist: Shiyena Chun, Isobel Claire * ASL Interpreter: Jack Jason * Set Nurse: Sara Simpson-Morrison * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Yi Yin * Assistant Editors: Timothy Cheeseman, Andrew Elliott, Gerald Holmes * Audio Post Production: Alex Keller * Stills Photography: Daniel Attard, Gary Johnston, Alice McFadden * Runners: Ryan Burge, Bevan De Vries, Dominic Field, Lauren Figuero, Adam Lloyd, Michael McFadden, Sebastian Palmer, Hayley Watkins * Music Recorded by: Brent Chaisson ("Squid Jiggin' Ground), Tony Douglass, ("I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy"), Alex Keller * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Albert Studios, Sydney NSW, Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW, Studio Dimanchie, Summerside PEI * The Wiggles Duets Filmed at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW, Australia Zoo, Beerwah QLD, Greenery Studios Inc., Burbank CA, Scarborough, Toronto On Trivia * This video marks the return of The Red Takamine Guitar, And the Purple Maton Electric Guitar. * The Irwins mention Wiggly Safari in the prologue to The Crocodile Hunter, continuing the legacy of Steve Irwin. * Do the Hawk, Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra), Rock & Roll Preschool, and Taba Naba are all taken directly from previous DVDs. Monkey Man, I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy, The Crocodile Hunter, and We Three Kings also contain reused footage of their guest stars, with footage of the current Wiggles added in. Gallery DVD Gallery $_39,000000000|CD and DVD Cover 51ywKmxfByL.jpg|Original unreleased US cover The Wiggles Duets 2017 US DVD Cover.jpg|Final US Cover FullSizeR (12).jpg|Disc 2017-12-07_5a29c61a51a4d_DVD-WigglesDuets.jpg|Full US Cover IMG_4682.JPG|Back cover IMG_4685.JPG|Disc Behind the Scenes File:DothePropeller!2017BehindtheScenes.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePretzel2017BehindtheScenes.png|"Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel2017BehindtheScenes2.png|"Do the Pretzel" Promo Photos File:DothePropeller!2017Promo.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!2017Promo2.png|The Wiggles and Guy Sebastian File:DothePropeller!2017Promo3.png|Guy and his kids File:DothePropeller!2017Promo4.png|The Wiggles, Guy Sebastian, and the propeller airplane File:MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Kylie Minogue File:MonkeyMan!2017Promo.png|"Monkey Man!" File:ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy2017Promo.png|"I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy" File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo1.jpg|"The Crocodile Hunter" File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo2.png|Anthony, the Irwin Family, and Emma File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo3.png|Anthony and Robert File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo4.jpg|Robert and Emma File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo5.png|Robert and Emma File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo6.png|Robert, Bindi, and Terri File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo7.png|Emma, Bindi, Terri, Robert, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Marlee, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Emma, Marlee, Lachy, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Love It When It Rains" File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Love It When It Rains" File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Lachy, Marlee, Emma, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes6.jpg|Marlee and Emma File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017Promo.png|"I Love It When It Rains" File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo1.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo2.jpg|Emma, Katie, Simon, and Lachy File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo3.jpg|Emma and Katie File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo4.png|The Wiggles and Katie Noonan File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo5.png|Jake and Emma File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo6.png|Caterina, Emma, Katie, and Stephanie File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo7.png|Simon and Anthony File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo8.jpg|The Wiggles and Katie Noonan File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo9.jpg|Jake and Emma File:FeelingHungry2017Promo.png|"Feeling Hungry" File:FeelingHungry2017Promo2.png|David Hobson File:FeelingHungry2017Promo3.png|David and Simon File:FeelingHungry2017Promo4.png|The Wiggles and David Hobson File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)" File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Robert Rakete File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Robert at the farm File:DothePretzel2017Promo.jpg|Emma playing the drums File:DothePretzel2017Promo2.jpg|Paulini and Lachy File:DothePretzel2017Promo3.png|Simon playing the red Fender bass guitar File:DothePretzel2017Promo4.png|Emma playing the drums File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Taba Naba Style!" File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Christine Anu and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy, Emma and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Christine Anu and Anthony File:EmmaandChristineAnu.jpg|Emma and Christine Anu File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture5.png|The Wiggles and Christine Anu File:Paul,DominicandChristine.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Christine File:CaterinaMeteandChristineAnu.jpg|Caterina and Christine File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture6.png|Emma, Kuiam, Christine, Dominic and Seren File:DotheHawk-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Hawk" File:DotheHawk-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lee and Emma File:DotheHawk-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lee Hawkins File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo1.jpg|"Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo2.jpg|The Wiggles File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo3.jpg|Emma and Anthony File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo4.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo5.jpg|Anthony File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo6.jpg|Emma File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo7.jpg|Emma File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony holding an Italian flag File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo9.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes5.png|Slate on "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'GroundPromo8.png|Tim Chaisson File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo1.jpg|The Wiggles and Jimmy Barnes File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo2.jpg|Jimmy and Anthony File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Itchy Fingers (Jimmy's Sea Shanty)" File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo3.jpg|Simon playing the bass drum File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo4.png|Jimmy and Anthony File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo5.png|"Itchy Fingers (Jimmy's Sea Shanty)" File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Jackie Barnes File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo6.jpg|Anthony, Andy Brockenbow, and Stuart David Innes File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Jackie Barnes in his regular clothes File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Zoey and Emma File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Zoey and Emma File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo2.jpg|Anthony and Troy File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo3.png|The Wiggles and Troy Cassar-Daley File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo4.png|Anthony playing his 6-string banjo File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo5.png|Troy and Emma File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma and Lachy File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes2.png|Behind the Scenes: "Waltzing Matilda" File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Waltzing Matilda" File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes4.png|Behind the Scenes: "Waltzing Matilda" File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes5.png|Jackie and Troy File:WeThreeKings2017Promo.jpg|"We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings2017Promo2.png|The Wiggles File:WeThreeKingsPromo7.png|Anuna File:WeThreeKings2017Promo3.png|"We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings(2017)BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings(2017)BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings(2017)BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Paul, Clare, Lucy and Tasmin File:RockandRollPreschoolSet.jpg|The set File:RockandRollPreschoolDanceRehearsal.jpg|Emma and Caterina doing dance rehearsals File:Anthony,LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Anthony, Lou and Alexandra File:LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Lou and Alexandra File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture7.jpg|Lou on the microphone File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesandConnorO'Brien.jpg|The Wiggles and Connor O'Brien File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture10.jpg|Owen Lane File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lou and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture12.jpg|Xavier File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Lou File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschoolBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, and Lou File:EagleRockPromo1.png|Emma and King Mondo File:EagleRockPromo2.png|The Wiggles and King Mondo File:EagleRockPromo3.png|The Wiggles and King Mondo File:EagleRockPromo4.png|King Mondo File:EagleRockPromo5.jpg|Emma and King Mondo Lounge.jpg|The Set DVD Menu Gallery IMG_9448.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_9449.jpg|Rated G Screen File:Duetsmenu.png|Main menu IMG_9451.jpg|Song selection menu IMG_9452.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 IMG_9453.jpg|Special Feature menu IMG_9454.jpg|Subtitles menu Category:Wiggles videos Category:2017 Category:2017 DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Music Category:New Wiggles Category:Videos Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles